


Trapped

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Dark x Anti [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Trapped

“Dark what the hell has gotten into you!” Anti snarled. He didn’t understand why this was happening. All he wanted to do was go for a midnight run, not get fucking jumped by Dark and dragged to wherever the hell he was. 

Dark tilted his head. “What do you mean? I’m only doing what’s best for you.”

Rage flared up inside him. “What’s best for me!?” Anti gestured to the room as well as he could. “Take a look around you psychopath! How is me being tied up in your fucking sex dungeon what’s best for me?”

Frowning, Dark leaned forward to fix the pillows around Anti. “It’s not a sex dungeon. It’s your room. And it is best for you because you’ve made it quite clear that you can’t keep yourself safe.”  


“What the fuck are you talking about? My power rivals yours, how can I “not protect myself”???” Despite the anger he was feeling, Anti also felt extremely confused. What _did _Dark mean by “he couldn’t protect himself”? The man had seen with his own eyes many times that Anti could defend himself if needed. 

“You must be too tired to think straight.” Dark ruffled Anti’s hair, which made him snarl and try to jerk his head away. Dark didn’t mind though. It only made his conclusion seem even more correct. “I’ll see you in the morning Love. Do try to get some rest, ok?” Before Anti could snap back, Dark placed duct tape over his mouth. 

“I apologize, but I can’t have you waking the others up. None will be too happy.” He placed a kiss onto Anti’s forehead before heading towards the basement stairs. 

“Goodnight my Love.”

And with that, Anti was left alone in the glorified basement. The only light he had was his glitches. 

_______________________________________

It had been a few days and things had not gotten better for Anti. He was still tied to a bed, which was increasingly frustrating. Originally he had just been bound, but since Dark found out that Anti kept trying to escape by rolling off the bed and making as much noise possible, he had pinned Anti’s wrists above his head and tied them to the headboard. And to avoid being kicked, Dark had bound Anti legs together.

So that escape plan was thrown out the window. But no matter, he’ll find a way. With how often he was glitching, he _had _to be able to glitch out of the rope at some point, right?

“What’s the matter Love?” Anti snapped his head up and glared. Damn, was it 5:00 already? The alone time was nice while it lasted. 

Dark sat on the bed next to Anti and stroked his hair. “Why are you glitching so much?” Dark furrowed his brow. “Are you hurt?”

Anti rolled his eyes. _How does this fucker expect me to answer with the duct tape over my mouth? _

Dark’s eyes light up. “Oh! Right, sorry Love.” He reached over to gently rip off the tape. “There. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“You fucking kidnapped me and tied me to a bed in your sex dungeon! ” Anti spat. “So _excuse me _for being distressed.”

Dark sighed. “I’ve told you before Love. I had too. You were in danger. And quit referring to your home as a sex dungeon.” 

“You’ve seen me rip people apart with my bare hands! If I was in any danger, which I _know _I wasn’t, I am perfectly capable of defending myself! And I will keep referring to it as a sex dungeon because that’s what it is.” He was getting increasingly frustrated. Why couldn’t Dark get it through his thick skull? 

“If you’re as strong as you say you are, then do tell me Love, how was I able to bring you down here? How are you not able to escape this rope?”

Dark felt smug at Anti’s silence. 

“But that’s quite all right. I’ll make sure to protect you with my life.” He kissed Anti’s cheek and ignored his hissing. 

He lowered his voice and purred into Anti’s ear. “And as for you referring to your home as a sex dungeon, I can make it that way if you truly wish.”

Anti’s face flushed a deep red and he quickly shook his head. “No! I will never have sex with you! **_Ever_**_!_.”

Dark sat back up and chuckled. “Whatever you say Love. It was just a suggestion. Now, what do you wish to eat?”


End file.
